The Future Special Story :: Partner
by Kim TaeNa
Summary: -ZhouRy- ini cerita tambahan dari The Future Series.. Don't like, don't read.. :D


**The Future Special Story**

_**PARTNER**_

**Request by All Readers about Zhoumi and Henry**

**Pairing :: ZhouRy**

**Genre :: Humor/Brothership**

**Rating :: ~All~ **

**Summary :: Ah, Hyung.. I'm your partner! by :: Mochi Henry Lau.. ^0^  


* * *

**

**.**

Pov :: Zhoumi

.

Nae.. Benarkan apa yang aku pikirkan. Pasti mereka akan mengizinkan orang itu mengambil anggota keluarga yang kompeten. Dasar Sooman si kakek tua.. Bagaimanapun juga Kim Leeteuk itu kan mantan anggota X-Jyuniour, kok diizinkan bergabung di akademi dan memilih anggota keluarga yang merupakan orang yang sudah punya nama di akademi.

Pertama Yesung, si penjelajah waktu yang kemampuanya sudah diakui akademi.

Lalu Donghae, pelacak yang nggak bisa diragukan lagi.

Kyuhyun, ilmuwan jenius dengan IQ diatas dua ratus padahal usianya masih muda.

Dan sekarang Siwon, peneliti manusia..

Sedangkan aku? Aku saja belum punya partner siapapun. Ah, aku nggak butuh partner. Aku bisa bekerja sendirian. Aku ini orang yang punya kekuasaan juga di akademi. Setingkat dengan Kim Leeteuk juga, kok.. Kenapa aku marah- marah?

Kulirik seorang namja yang berdiri dipinggir lorong.

Siapa? Nggak kenal..

Masa bodoh!

Aku lewati namja itu dan berbelok di lorong berikutnya. Dan di pinggir koridor yang kulalui, aku melihat namja tadi sudah berdiri lagi. Kali ini tersenyum lebar menatapku. Mau apa sih anak kecil ini?

Aku melewatinya lagi dan berjalan keluar dari akademi.

" Ya, hyung! Kenapa aku dicuekin!" Saat aku berjalan keluar dari pintu akademi namja aneh yang kutemui di lorong itu sudah muncul dihadapanku sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Cemberut menatapku sambil memeluk sesuatu.

Biola?

Kutatap dia malas. Iya, aku sedang malas diganggu hari ini. " Siapa kau?"

Namja kecil itu tersenyum lebar saat aku mengajaknya bicara. " Nae.. Henry Lau imnida!" Serunya dengan satu tangan langsung menjabat tanganku dan mengguncang- guncangkannya. " Umurku 18 tahun. Senang bicara dengan hyung!" Semangat sekali namja ini.

Aku langsung menarik tanganku dan menatap namja itu kesal. " Ada perlu apa denganku? Kau orang akademi? Aku belum pernah melihatmu?"

Henry mengangguk polos. " Aku baru bergabung dengan akademi setahun yang lalu dan dilatih di akademi yang berada di luar Korea, jadi wajar kalau hyung nggak kenal aku ."

" Lalu?"

" Tapi kita pernah bertemu hyung! Dulu.. Setengah tahun yang lalu." Jelasnya lagi. " Saat itu hyung sedang ke akademi tempatku dilatih dan memberi pelatihan singkat.. Lalu.." Dia masih aja ngoceh nggak jelas.

Aku nggak mengerti apa yang bocah ini maksud. Oke, Zhoumi.. Lupakan aja.. Aku langsng berjalan meninggalkan namja itu yang masih ngoceh nggak berhenti- berhenti. Dasar bocah aneh yang nggak jelas..

" Ooy, hyung! Tunggu, dong!" Sepertinya namaj itu mengerjarku.

Aargh! Dia mau apa, sih?

Aku langsung mengeluarkan sepasang sayapku dan mengepakkannya sebelum bocah itu menghampiriku. Aku terbang menjauh darinya. Ah, aku nggak mau ketemu sama bocah nggak jelas itu lagi. Malas….

" Hyung!"

" Wua!" Aku tersentak saat Henry sudah terbang disampingku sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan menatapku bête. Ternyata dia juga punya sayap. Huh..

" Hyung aku kan lagi bicara, kok ditinggal?"

" Ah, kau ini berisik. Aku nggak kenal denganmu sana pergi. Bocah sepertimu lebih baik belajar yang banyak aja." Balasku ketus tanpa menatap wajahnya.

Bukannya menurut, namja itu malah tertawa. " Ya, hyung.. Ternyata sifatmu memang sama seperti yang digosipkan, ya.. Suka marah- marah dan ngeselin."

Aku berdecak kesal. " Gomawo atas pujiannya." Timpalku singkat.

Henry tertawa semakin kencang. " Oke.. Oke.. Aku mau bilang sesuatu, tapi hyung keburu kabur tadi. Ya udah aku bilang disini aja, ya.."

Aku melirik menatapnya. " Sesuatu?"

Henry mengangguk. " Hyung, aku ini partnermu!" Serunya penuh kebanggaan dan semangat sambil menjunjung tinggi kepalan tangannya ke atas dan memutar- mutar biolanya dengan satu tangannya yang bebas.

Hah? Tadi bocah ini bilang apa? Partnerku!

Perlahan aku merasa oleng dan melayang sedikit menjauh dari Henry.

Henry menatapku kaget. " Hyu-hyung! Belakangmu!" Serunya kaget.

Aku menoleh..

Bugh! Satu suara yang membuatku kaget. Dan aku nggak tahu apa yang terjadi berikutnya setelah bunyi 'bugh' itu. Terakhir yang aku lihat, sesuatu yang berbentuk bulat berwarna kuning melesat cepat ke wajahku. Lalu…

Gelap..

Aku membuka mataku. Kutatap langit- langit bernuansa putih. Aku menolehkan kepalaku, 'sesuatu' yang nggak bisa kukenali terlihat dihadapanku. Pandangnku masih agak buram, kugerakkan tanganku untuk menyentuh 'sesuatu' itu. Putih dan lembut. Juga terasa hangat. Ada sesuatu yang lebih menonjol di 'sesuatu' itu. Eh.. Seperti hidung seseorang?

" Hyung sudah sadar?"

" Gyaah!" Seruku kaget saat mendapati wajah mungil Henry di tepi tempat tidurku dan ternyata wajah itulah yang sejak tadi ku raba- raba. Aku langsung bangun dan saat itu juga pandangnku kembali berputar. " Aiish.." Ringisku pelan. Kepalaku rasanya pusing.

" Hyung, gwaenchana? Tadi hyung nggak sengaja kelempar bola besi. Kena muka pula. Eh, hyung langsung pingsan. Bahkan tadi sempat mimisan. Tapi sekarang udah sembuh." Jelasnya panjang lebar sambil berdiri dan duduk di tepi tempat tidurku.

Kupegang kepalaku. " Pantas rasanya sakit dan pandanganku berputar.." Aku menoleh menatapnya. " Lalu kau bocah.. Kenapa kau disini?"

Henry cemberut. " Aku Henry hyung.. Henry.." Ulangnya sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri. " Untung tadi ada aku, jadi aku yang menolong hyung dan membawamu pulang." Terangnya sok.

" Kok kau bisa masuk ke apartemenku?" Tanyaku curiga. Apartemen ini hanya bisa dibuka dengan sensor retinaku. Jadi nggak mungkin dia bisa membukanya.

Henry nyengir. " Mian hyung.. Aku tadi ngerusakin pintu sedikit." Balasnya sambil tersenyum memelas.

Sedikit? Perasaanku nggak enak, nih..

Aku beranjak bangun dari tempat tidurku dan melangkah keluar dari kamarku. Aku harus melihat kerusakan pintu apartemenku dan memperbaikinya secepat mungkin. Yah, kalau cuma kerusakan kecil sih mudah deh.. Aku nggak perlu repot.

Aku melangkah menuju pintu keluar dan langsung mematung.

Tunggu.. Mana pintu apartemenku..? Kok bolong?

Kreek! Brugh! Bongkahan tembok jatuh ke lantai.

" Yah, tadinya aku cuma mau ngerusak dikit, eh nggak tahunya malah kelebihan sedikit. Jeongmal mianhae, hyung.. Nanti aku perbaiki kok. Janji deh!" Henry sudah berdiri di belakangku lagi dan tersenyum polos tanpa dosa.

Kutatap bocah itu kesal. " Kalau ini sih bukan kecil babbo! Kau meledakkan pintu apartemenku hah!" Seruku marah.

Apa- apaan ini? Aku nggak mau bocah ini menjadi partnerku!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

" Tenanglah Zhoumi-ya.." Gumam Sooman-sshi sambil menggetuk- getuk meja kerjanya dengan jarinya. " Kau ini satu- satunya anggota yang nggak punya anggota. Jadi apa salahnya kalau Henry Lau jadi partnermu?" Tanyanya lagi dengan nada santai.

Aku menoleh kearah Henry yang berdiri di ujung ruangan sambil nyengir. " Maksud anda bocah yang suka nyengir itu menjadi partenrku? Oh, Sooman-sshi.. Seenggaknya pilihkan aku partner yang normal seperti yang dimiliki Teukie hyung."

" Ah, Zhou.. Keluargaku juga sama kok.. Mereka itu kumpulan anak- anak yang suka bermain- main." Bela Kim Leeteuk yang memang sedang ada disini untuk mengurus surat keluarganya yang kini mencantumkan Choi Siwon.

Aku melotot kearah namja cantik itu. " Hyung diam aja." Geramku kesal. Aku menatap lagi Sooman-sshi. " Pokoknya aku nggak butuh partner. Aku bisa menyelesaikan tugasku sendirian."

Sooman-sshi menggeleng. " Sayangnya anak itu sudah resmi jadi partnermu, kau nggak bisa menolak. Sudah sana pergi. Aku mau mengurus surat keluarga Kim Leeteuk."

Hyaa! Dasar kakek tua menyebalkan!

Aku melotot ke arah Henry yang masih tenang.

" Kau juga harus mengajarinya beberapa hal. Karena dia akan tinggal di apartemenmu." Tambah Sooman-sshi.

" Terserah saja!" Seruku gusar sambil berjalan menghentakkan kakiku keluar dari ruangan yang isinya orang- orang babbo itu. Tentu saja yang paling babbo, Henry, mengikutiku keluar dari ruangan Sooman-sshi.

Henry berlari kecil berusaha menyamai langkahku yang panjang. Aku tak akan memperdulikannya. " Hyung mau kemana? Kita mau belajar apa nih? Nggak sabar.." Ucapnya dengan cepat. " Hyung, mau dengar aku main biola? Aku jago, lho.." Tambahnya lagi.

Aku masih nggak memperdulikannya dan terus berjalan meninggalkannya. Dan aku merasakan bocah itu nggak lagi mengikutiku. Bagus..

" Hyung babbo!" Kali ini satu seruan berserta dengan sebuah serangan kecil berhasil membuatku bergeming. Henry melemparku dengan sebuah bola besi yang entah didapat darimana dan mengenai kepalaku. Aku langsung terjerembab dan menoleh pelan.

Kau akan mati bocah…

Eh? Begitu aku menoleh bukannya marah- marah aku langsung membeku.

Bocah itu sedang menangis?

" Hyung babbo! Aku dicuekin mulu! Padahal aku kan udah berbaik hati nyelametin hyung kemarin. Aku juga udah benerin pintu apartemen hyung. Tapi aku nggak ditanggapi!" Serunya sambil menutup wajahnya dengan suara terisak.

Harusnya kan aku yang menangis karena aku yang dilempar besi. Sakit tahu!

" Hyung menyebalkan! Sukanya marah- marah nggak jelas! Huwee.." Seru namja itu lagi dan kali ini beberapa orang akademi yang berjalan disekitar lorong itu memperhatikan kami. Tatapan mereka kok seperti sedang melihat pasangan kekasih yang lagi berantem, sih? Menyebalkan!

Yah, kuakui aku ini memang emosian. Mungkin aku kelewatan memperlakukan Henry. Dia kan masih cukup muda untuk terjun di akademi dan menjadi partnerku. Dia pasti masih bingung..

Mungkin kali ini hatiku tersentuh. Aku berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Henry. Kutepuk kedua bahunya dan mencoba tersenyum. Ia masih menutup wajahnya. " Nae, mianhae, Henry-ah.. Aku nggak bermaksud kasar dan diemin kamu. Aku hanya belum bisa menerima keputusan Sooman-sshi aja." Ucapku selembut mungkin. Nae, kurasa aku harus belajar cara menghadapi bocah macam Henry sama Kim Leeteuk. Dia kan ahlinya karena bisa mengendalikan Donghae dan Kyuhyun yang kekanak- kanakkan.

" Kalau begitu hyung mau ngajak aku jalan- jalan?" Tanyanya masih dalam posisi menunduk.

Kali ini mengalahlah, Zhoumi..

" Baik." Jawabku.

" Hore!" Tiba- tiba Henry mengangkat wajahnya yang masih terlihat normal. Matanya nggak sembab. Nggak ada air mata yang mengalir. Bukannya tadi dia nangis?

" Disaat genting, gunakanlah tipuan air mata untuk mengambil simpati lawan. Itu kan pelajaran anak SD, hyung.." Ia tertawa penuh kemenangan.

Aku membatu. " Kau.. Menipuku?" Tanyaku pelan.

Henry menatapku dengan bola mata coklatnya yang polos. " Nae, hyung.. Ketua itu nggak boleh menarik kata- katanya. Jadi hyung harus menemaniku jalan- jalan!" Serunya lagi sambil menarik tanganku dan berlari menyusuri koridor.

Sialan bocah ini! Berani sekali dia mempermainkanku!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kulihat Henry menangkap bola yang dilemparkan seseorang kepadanya. Dia malah asyik main sama sekumpulan namja lain di taman. Yah, buatku itu lebih baik daripada dia mengusik ketenanganku. Huh.. Hidup bersama sama bocah macam dia.. Apa aku bisa tahan? Dari hari pertama kenal dia aja udah buat aku jengkel setengah mati..

" Hyung! Tangkep!" Aku nggak sadar sebuah bola udah melayang kearahku.

Bugh! Lagi- lagi wajahku jadi korban.

"Henry!" Jeritku kesal.

" Wua, hyung.. Kan hyung yang salah siapa suruh nggak ditahan, aku kan udah bilang!" Balasnya nggak mau kalah sambil mengeluarkan cahaya hijau dari telapak tangannya kearah bola itu dan mengambil bola itu dengan tenaga poltergeist.

Ternyata dia bisa mengeluarkan poltergeist.. Berarti dia bukan anak sembarangan. Poltergeist itu kekuatan kontak tubuh untuk menggerakkan benda di sekitar pemilik poltergeist dengan mudah. Disini, poltergeist bisa diciptakan dengan alat. Dan nggak sembarang orang bisa menggunakan alat itu.

Henry kembali bermain.

Dasar bocah.. Aku tersenyum melihatnya. Eh, tunggu! Aku tersenyum? Oh, Zhoumi.. Kau sudah tertarik dalam tenaga poltergeist Henry ternyata. Payah..

Sepertinya Henry merasa lelah, ia berlari menghampiriku dengan senyum terkembang lebar. " Hyung.. Hyung nggak main? Hyung itu kalau selalu menekuk wajah begitu masa depannya suram, lho." Ucap namja itu sambil menepuk kedua pipiku dan nyengir seperti biasa.

" Bisa nggak jangan berkelakuan seperti bocah, dasar bocah.." Balasku bête sambil menggeser dudukku. Henry duduk disampingku smabil tertawa kecil.

" Kalau gitu hyung berhenti memanggilku bocah." Balasnya santai. " Ah, daripada bosan, hyung mau dengar aku main biola? Tapi aku minta bayaran, ya.."

" Lupakan." Balasku datar.

Henry tertawa lebih keras. " Ah.. Bercanda hyung.." Ucapnya santai.

Aku melirik kearah Henry, kulihat namja itu perlahan menarik keluar sebuah biola dari balik telapak tangannya. Biola disimpan ditelapak tangan? Itu kan tempat menyimpan senjata rahasia. Kenapa dipakai untuk tempat biola? Dasar anak kecil!

Henry berdiri dihadapanku dan menyandarkan biolanya di bahunya. Ia memejamkan matanya sambil tersenyum. Wajahnya kini terlihat tenang. Jauh dari kesan kekanak- kanakkan. Perlahan digesek dawainya dengan hati- hati.

Ia mulai memainkan sebuah melodi klasik yang sangat indah.

Aku kali ini diam. Terhanyut dalam irama permainan biola Henry yang sangat indah.

Entah berapa lama ia bermain, ia berhenti dan menatapku sambil tersenyum manis. " Apa hyung suka?" Tanyanya sambil membungkukkan badannya. " Kupersembahkan untuk hyung yang paling ku hormati. Zhoumi hyung!" Ia kembali menatapku sambil tersenyum lebar. " Sekarang bayar!" Tagihnya.

Aku tertawa pelan. " Dasar bocah.."

Henry langsung terpana. Dan aku ikutan bingung. " Ini pertama kalinya hyung tertawa untukku, lho.. Woow.. Lain kali aku akan memainkan biolaku agar hyung tertawa begitu." Ucapnya penuh kebahagiaan sambil menghambur memelukku.

Aku tertawa? Karena bocah ini?

Henry duduk disebelahku dan menyandarkan kepalanya di lenganku. " Bayarannya, izinkan aku tidur di tempat hyung. Aku ini fans nomor satu Zhoumi hyung, lho.. Menjadi partnermu itu impianku, hyung."

Aku merasakan sesuatu masuk ke dalam tubuhku. Antara perasaan senang, aneh, bimbang, ragu dan asing. Henry masih menyandarkan kepalanya sampai kudengar suara helaan nafasnya.

" Hey.." Panggilku tanpa bergerak.

Henry nggak menjawab. Kini yang kudengar hanya dengkuran halus dari bibir kecil namja itu. Dia tidur?

Sudah sore.. Kita kan harus pulang. Tapi si bocah ini kayaknya kelelahan bermain jadi ketiduran begini. Yah, sekali- kali berbuat baik untuknya nggak ada salahnya. Sepertinya aku memang harus belajar menjadi seorang hyung untuknya. Baiklah.. Gendong dia sampai apartemen, Zhoumi..

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kurasa aku bisa menerimanya. Nggak ada masalah terhadap Henry selain sifatnya yang kekanak- kanakkan. Wajar. Dia masih delapan belas tahun. Masih banyak waktu untuknya agar tumbuh dewasa. Aku akan mendidiknya. Dan kalau bisa kubuang sifat terlalu periangnya itu. Yah.. Kalau bisa…

Hari ini Sooman-sshi memanggilku dan Henry ke akademi. Ada tugas untuk kami. Tugas pertama Henry dan tentu saja tugas pertama untukku dalam kondisi berpasangan begini. Semoga aja nggak ada masalah..

Di koridor akademi kami berpapasan dengan Kim Leeteuk dan keluarganya.

" Annyeong, hyung." Sapaku santai.

Teukie hyung mengangguk. " Annyeong Zhoumi." Ia menoleh kearah Henry. " Dan kau juga Henry-ah." Ia tersenyum lembut memamerkan lesung pipinya yang membuatnya kelihatan cantik. Sepertinya kondisinya sudah baik. Dia sempat nggak sadarkan diri selama tiga bulan setelah menyelamatkan Siwon karena racun, kan?

Aku melihat Donghae, Yesung, Kyuhyun dan Siwon di dekatnya. " Ada masalah?" Tanyaku.

" Ani." Jawab Teukie hyung santai. " Aku hanya baru saja mendapat surat resmi untuk keluargaku. Dan mereka meminta ituk." Jawab Teukie hyung.

" Hyung, ayo pulang.. Hyung masih harus istirahat." Kulihat Donghae menarik tangan Teukie hyung manja. " Kalau lama- lama diluar bisa sakit lagi." Tambah namja itu.

Kyuhyun mengangguk menyetujui ucapan Donghae. " Kalau mau ngobrol sama Zhoumi hyung kapan- kapan aja. Istirahat itu nomor satu." Gumamnya sambil menarik tangan Teukie hyung yang masih kosong. Dua- duanya memang kekanak- kanakkan.

Yesung dan Siwon hanya tersenyum kecil melihat kelakuan dua dongsaengnya itu.

Aku mengangguk. " Baiklah. Aku juga ada tugas. Sampai nanti, hyung.. Semua.." Aku berjalan meninggalkan kelima namja itu. Henry tentu mengikutiku setengah berlari. Teukie hyung memang hyung yang baik. Dia benar- benar disayang dongsaengnya.

" Keluarga yang hangat, ya.." Kudengar Henry bergurau.

Aku mengangguk pelan. " Nae.. Hangat.." Jawabku singkat.

Tiba- tiba Henry merangkul lenganku dan tersenyum menatapku. Sepertinya ia meniru kelakukan Donghae tadi. " Kita juga partner yang keren kok, hyung.. Jadi hyung tenang aja." Ucapnya dengan nada yakin.

Aku nggak terlalu paham maksud bocah ini. Sesukanyalah..

Kami masuk kedalam ruangan Sooman-sshi. Ketua akademi yang sudah berumur itu langsung menatapku santai. " Akhirnya kalian datang juga. Aku sudah menunggu dari tadi." Mulainya tanpa basa- basi.

" Ada tugas apa?" Tanyaku cepat.

" Kalian berdua cepatlah pergi ke perbatasan antara SyuppeoSM dan X-Jyuniour, disana sedang ada masalah. Beberapa anggota terluka, kalian harus membantu mereka semua." Ucapnya cepat dengan nada serius.

" Nae. Siap!" Seruku cepat.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

" Kau punya senjata apa?" Tanyaku sambil melirik kearah Henry yang terbang santai disampingku. Jangan sampai bocah ini buat masalah selama tugas nanti. Aku bisa repot dan kena masalah kalau hal itu terjadi.

Henry lagi- lagi nyengir santai. " Banyak."

" Apa saja?" Tanyaku lebih jelas dengan gemas melihat kelakukannya yang suak bercanda itu.

Namja itu berpikir sebentar. " Ada laser, poltergeist, senapan, racun, alat bius dan biola." Jawabnya cepat dan lagi- lagi sambil menyunggingkan senyuman khasnya yang sudah sangat kuhapal itu.

" Biola?"

Henry mengangguk. " Biola itu senjataku, hyung.. Hyung nggak tahu, ya.."

Aku mengangguk. " Jadi itu senjata. Pantas kau menyimpannya di tanganmu." Tambahku. Entah sejak kapan aku sudah nggak pakai emosi lagi kalau bicara sama anak ini. Yah, sepertinya aku sudah mulai mengakuinya sebagai partnerku.

Kami sampai di perbatasan. Sebuah hutan yang berada di ujung Seoul. Tempat yang paling dekat dengan X-Jyuniour. Terdengar suara mesin dan bunyi ledakan dari arah perbatasan utama. Perlawanan terhadap X-Jyuniour.

Kami mendarat di pos yang diisi beberapa anggota akademi yang terluka cukup parah. Aku langsung menghampiri Jay. Ketua yang bertugas menjaga perbatasan. Dia menatapku dengan mata kelelahan.

" Akhirnya hyung sampai. Kita butuh bantuan." Ucapnya.

" Bagaimana kondisinya?"

" Anggota X-Jyuniour menggunakan mesin penghancur organ dalam tubuh yang membuat kita langsun kekurangan anggota. Mesin itu mengincar dan merusak system mesin yang ditanamkan dalam tubuh kami." Jelas Jay cepat.

Aku langsung berjalan cepat menuju perbatasan yang berjarak nggak terlalu jauh dari perbatasan. Henry berlari kecil mengejarku. Aku berhenti dibalik pohon dan memperhatikan medan yang kini dijadikan tempat saling adu kekuatan para anggota dari dua akademi ini.

" Hyung.." Panggil Henry dengan serius.

" Kita berpencar ke dua arah. Aku yakin kau bisa kuserahkan tugas ini dengan baik, Henry Lau." Ucapku serius.

" Nae." Balas Henry cepat.

Aku mengangkat telapak tanganku dan memusatkan kemampuanku untuk mengeluarkan senjataku. Perlahan senapan laser panjang keluar dari balik kulitku dan aku langsung memegangnya erat. Kutatap Henry yang sudah siap dengan Lasernya.

" Sekarang." Perintahku.

Tiba- tiba dengan cepat Henry sudah menghilang dari hadapanku. Kecepatan yang sangat luar biasa. Henry sudah muncul di tempatnya dan aku langsung berlari masuk ke medan pertempuran. Baiklah.. Aku harus bisa mengatasi semuanya!

Aku mulai menyerang satu- persatu tentara X-Jyuniour yang menyerang kami. Otakku terfokus kedua arah. Musuh dan Henry. Pandanganku nggak bisa lepas dari bocah itu. Dengan cepat ia mengalahkan beberapa anggota X-Jyuniour tanpa sisa. Pantas saja di usianya yang semuda itu ia dipilih jadi partnerku.

Dia sangat hebat..

Srat! Aku meloncat saat sebuah sinar menyinariku dari sebuah benda aneh yang di genggam oleh seorang anggota X-Jyuniour.

" _Hyung! Itulah alatnya!_" Kudengar suara pikiran Jay. Dia bisa mengirim pikirannya ke orang lain dengan mudah.

Aku menunduk untuk menghindari cahaya yang terus diarahkan ketempatku.

" Hyung! Belakang!" Kudengar seruan Henry tiba- tiba. Aku menoleh kebelakang, seorang anggota X-Jyunior mengarah kepadaku dengan roket sambil menghunuskan pedang listrik. Kuputar tubuhku dan menendangnya masuk ke dalam cahaya yang tadi.

" Arrggh!" Orang itu menjerit dan pedang listriknya langsung mati.

Merusak system. Jay benar.

Aku melirik kearah Henry yang masih bertarung sambil sesekali melirik kearahku sambil tersenyum lega. Dasar bodoh, disaat begini seharusnya dia khawatirkan diri sendiri. Mengkhawatirkan anggotanya itu tugas seorang hyung! Bukan tugas seorang dongsaeng!

Aku melesat cepat kearah orang yang menyerangku dan langsung memberikannya serangan balasan tanpa ampun! Kutendang dia sampai terjerembab dan menyerang anggota disekitarnya tanpa jeda.

Melawan sekelompok anak kecil seperti mereka bukan masalah untukku. Sendirian pun aku masih bisa.

Seorang namja menabrakku dari belakang dan membuatku terjatuh. Dia langsung mengarahkan laser perusaknya kearahku.

Aku akan kalah!

" Hyung!" Kudengar suara Henry. Tiba- tiba kurasakan tangan seseorang mendororng tubuhku hingga aku berguling menjauh dan langsung membatu saat kulihat cahaya itu mengenai tangan kanan Henry.

" Aaargh!" Jerit Henry kencang.

" Henry!" Aku langsung berdiri dan menendang namja itu. Namja itu terpental jauh, kuarahkan laserku kearahnya dan menembaknya. Laser itu menembus kedalam tubuh namja itu dan dia langsung menjerit.

Itulah balasanku, sialan!

Aku langsung berlari menghampiri Henry yang bergeliat menahan sakit sambil memegang tangan kanannya. Tangannya itu memercikan listrik. Semua benda yang ada di tangan itu sudah hancur. Kalau dibiarkan bisa membahayakan. Aku langsung memapah tubuh Henry. " Gwaenchana?" Tanyaku panik.

Henry mengangguk sambil mencoba tersenyum. " Gwa-gwaenchana.. Yang penting hyung selamat."

" Ba-babbo! Kau seharusnya nggak mengkhawatirkanku! Aku bisa jaga diriku sendiri!" Sentakku marah.

Henry langsung cemberut masih sambil meringis. " Ah, hyung.. Aku mana mungkin diam saja kalau hyung berada dalam bahaya. Aku ini kan partnermu." Ia tersenyum.

Perlahan kurasakan air mataku menetes. Aku menunduk. Aku nggak pernah diselamatkan seperti ini sebelumnya. " Go-gomawoyo, Henry.." Bisikku.

" Nae.." Balas Henry. Tangannya bergerak menghapus air mataku. Henry masih tersenyum. " Aku senang kalau berguna untuk hyung."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kutatap langit yang cerah..

Dua tahun berlalu..

" Henry! Cepat!"

Henry langsung berlari menemuiku sambil menenten- nenteng biola barunya yang sedikit rusak karena pertempuran melawan X-Jyuniour habis- habisan setahun yang lalu. Iya.. Setahun telah berlalu sejak pertempuran besar itu.

" Benar Teukie hyung udah sadar?" Tanya Henry dengan mata berbinar- binar.

Aku mengangguk pelan sambil mengusap kepala dongsaengku itu. Nggak nyangka sudah dua tahun dia menjadi partner setiaku. " Karena itu kita harus menjenguknya sekarang. Aku nggak mau Teukie hyung berpikir aku ini nggak tahu sopan santun."

Henry mengangguk. " Aku akan memainkan biolaku untuknya. Teukie hyung kan orang yang paling berjasa buat SyuppeoSM, yaa.. Hyung yang paling keren!" Seru Henry sambil berjalan mendahuluiku.

Dia benar.. Kim Leeteuk, mantan anggota X-Jyuniour yang telah mengalahkan akademi itu. Dia tertidur selama setahun, dan sekarang tiba saatnya dia membuka matanya lagi. Hyung yang paling berjasa..

" Hyung juga hyung terbaikku, kok! Nggak ada duanya.." Tambah Henry lagi sambil tersenyum.

Aku balas tersenyum. Dua tahun bersamanya.. Aku kini benar- benar menjadi seorang hyung untuknya. Aku ingin menjadi hyung yang dihargai dongsaengnya. Seperti Teukie hyung pastinya.

" Nggak sangka setahun udah lewat.. Selama setahun ini aku terus khawatir, lho.. Aku takut Teukie hyung nggak akan bangun.. Aku takut semuanya akan tetap nggak kembali. Ternyata semua berakhir. Android S-0101 yang rusak sekarang sudah selesai diperbaiki, Kim Ryeowook yang mengorbankan nyawanya untuk keluar bersama Kim Heechul dan Kibum hyung juga sudah sehat. Lee Hyukjae dan Donghae hyung juga. Semuanya sudah sehat." Jelas Henry panjang lebar sambil mengeluarkan sayapnya dan terbang.

Aku menyusulnya. " Ini saatnya kita kembali.." Gumamku.

" Lalu hyung.."

" Hmm?"

" Sekarang kan udah nggak ada perang lagi.. Apa itu artinya aku selesai jadi partnermu? Sebenarnya aku kepikiran soal hal ini." Gumam Henry sambil menatap lurus kedepan.

Aku terbang mendekatinya dan mengusap kepala namja itu. Ya, sekarang aku nggak bisa memanggilnya bocah lagi. Karena Henry sudah tumbuh semakin dewasa. " Sampai kapanpun kau itu tetap partnerku, Henry.. Aku hyungmu.. Kau dongsaengku.. Selamanya nggak akan berubah.."

Henry tersenyum menatapku dan langsung memelukku. " Gomawo, hyung.."

Aku balas memeluknya. " Nae." Gumamku. Kau orang pertama yang bisa membuatku menerima keberadaan orang lain disisiku. Karena itu nggaka kan kubiarkan kau pergi dari sisiku, Henry.. Bocah kekanak- kanakkan yang kini adalah namja yang sangat kuat.

.

* * *

.

annyeong.. all readers yg setia The Future Series dan minat baca sekuel ZhouRy, ini dia..

mian bru publish.. dan mohon maaf klo ceritanya maksa, ngg bagus, kacau, aneh, membingungkan, de es be ge..

maklum jja, yaaa... :D

oke.. aq dpat bnyak banget suara buat kim Family.. Gomawo all.. Saranghae readers!

buat all reviewer di You Looks Like Strawberry..

Gomawo, review and vote'a.. aq ngg bisa bales satu-satu.. mianhaeee~~~~ :(

sabar yaah nunggu Kim Family Series 2.. :D

nah.. terakhir..

REVIEW, please.. hhehe


End file.
